


Like Me

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Bad Dream, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Just Write Day, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: She liked Allura because she was like her, so her death was a dismay.
Relationships: Allura (Voltron) & Original Female Character(s) of Color
Collections: (Prompts) Just Write It, A Whisper to the  Dark Side, Focus on Female Characters, The Chamber





	Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Voltron. This makes the "end" of season eight a dream of the OC. The prompt for March 2019's Just Write Day was about hearing that a canon character died only for the person to wake up and find out it was a dream. I rushed this a bit, but likely didn't get it in on time.

Mom says the advancement into outer space was supposed to bring economic equality, yet those of us with color remained in the low-income neighborhoods as the programs open to others were still not open to us, or at least not those of us growing up in the ghetto. I felt alone in a vast world of humans where humans of color where everyone else reached for the stars.

Then the Galra came.

Earth was destroyed, yet she came with Voltron to save us.

Despite the fact she was a princess, she kicked butt. She wasn't just a princess though, but a princess of color. She was pretty. This may not seem like a big deal, but I've never seen a real-life princess like myself with dark skin who did amazing things. She was a strong female character.

Only, she died to save us.

I didn't understand why she out of everybody had to sacrifice herself given the fact she didn't have to. I don't know why I thought this, that she could have somehow come back, but she didn't get a happy ending. Why is it females of color like myself don't get happy endings?

Thankfully, my mother nudged me awake. "Regina, today's the day of Princess Allura's is receiving an award, but you're going to meet her in person."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> 7/11/2020 - I'm cross posting this on A03 today and wish I didn't have to say this, but there are still a lot of people who don't understand the significance of Allura's treatment through the entirety of season eight for women of color, let alone the fact the problem isn't just a rushed romance for her.


End file.
